Unburied
UnburiedWitches of East End Episode Guide is the seventh episode of Witches of East End Synopsis The Shifter summons a familiar face; Ingrid makes a discovery about her past; a novelist visits East End to do research for his book; Wendy tries to get serious with Leo; Joanna reads Freya's tarot cards. Plot The episode opens to a glimpse of the future; Ingrid has Wendy tied to a chair which is surrounded by a circle of red sand; Wendys arms are burnt by Ingrid and she applies some more burning potion on her arm which causes Wendy to scream in pain. Wendy tells Ingrid this isn't really her but Ingrid tells her that this is who she is, Ingrid then chants a spell and reaches inside Wendy's chest, killing her. After the opening title; Freya has a dream where she and Killian are in the stockroom of the The Bent Elbow, as the two put the stock away, Freya bumps into Killian. Killian notices sweat pour down Freya's arm and the two share a passionate kiss; Freya then wakes up in bed with Dash. Dash tells her he could hear her banging around the bed and making moaning noises. Freya apologizes for her sleep talking. The next day at the Beauchamp house, Freya frantically searches for a spell in The Grimoire to help suppress her dreams with Killian, Ingrid comes down the stairs and pours a glass of orange juice, while the two discuss Freya's dreams. Freya then accidentally reveals that she kissed Killian at her engagement party to Dash. Ingrid is shocked but decides to help her find a spell in the book, Ingrid tells Freya that there is a whole section in the book about dream control and they find a spell which requires hair, ginger and aniseed. Wendy enters the kitchen and says hey to Ingrid and Ingrid replies hey and quickly runs upstairs, Wendy asks what's going on with her and Freya tells her she doesn't know, Freya asks what happened to the wall of Ramous Mortioum that was growing inside Fairhaven, Wendy tells her that she and Joanna managed to destroy the wall earlier in the morning. Freya asks Wendy if she will read her Tarot Cards but Wendy isn't willing to do it and makes up an excuse, as she goes to leave Freya asks if she will be at the event in the library later, Wendy agrees and tells her she will be there early. At the East End Public Library Harrison and Ingrid discuss Ingrid's dark side until Mike asks Ingrid to find some books for him, Ingrid goes to follow him to find the books but Mike is rude to her which makes her angry and she gives him a piece of her mind. Harrison stops Ingrid before she says anything she will regret and tells her that she is darker than he thought she was. At The Bent Elbow Freya meets Killian and suggests him having a haircut and that she can cut his hair. She doesn't leave Killian much of a choice. Killian sits down and Freya starts cutting his hair. She's surprised to hear the same words Killian told her in her dream. When she faces him, Killian notices sweat in Freya's shoulder and they stare at each other and just as they're about to kiss the door opens and Amy comes in. Killian says that she can wait just so that he can clean up but Freya insists that he goes and that she will do the cleaning. She then takes a jar full with some liquid and puts some of Killian's hair in it. Then she casts a spell and she drinks the liquid. Ingrid learns that she and her sister always die young in the past reincarnations.The shifter goes to the gravestone of 1906 Ingrid and does a spell waking up that Ingrid. She then shows herself as Athena and restores 1906 Ingrid to kill Wendy. At the same time, Wendy apologizes to Leo. At the library party, Dash invites Freya to London as George flirted with Ingrid. Mike returns to help Ingrid. Wendy and Leo hook up. Amy and Killian continue dating. Used Powers * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']] * [[Telekinetic Wave Emission|'Telekinetic Wave Emission']] * [[Hydrokinesis|'Hydrokinesis']] * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']] * Enhanced Strength Cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp/Shifter (disguise only) *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Enver Gjokaj as Mike *Tiya Sircar as Amy *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty *Freddie Prinze Jr as Leo Wingate *Virginia Madsen as Penelope /Shifter *David Milchard as George Soundtrack "The Believer" by Cat Dowling "Travellin' Jack" by Stephen W Dafoe "Gaye's Waltz" by Brad Hatfield "Spicy Kiss" by Brad Hatfield "Where Is The Light" by The Amplifetes Gallery Trivia *This marks the second episode that Freddy Prinze Jr has guest starred in as Leo Wingate. *This is not the first time David Soloman and Tom lenk have worked together, they also worked together on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a show that also involved Witches. *This is the first time we see Wendy's necklace change color, she is now on her last life. *When Ingrid and Harrison are talking about her dark side in the library, is that a picture of Severus Snape on the library wall? References 1 Ratings provided by SpoilerTV Category:Episodes Category:Season 1